User talk:Thehotwheelsguy99
I moved the Thumbnail thing to the bottom of this page. Welcome to my talk page!! Be sure to sign your edits here with 4 tildes (~~~~) so I know who you are! Have fun! ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 17:30, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Porsche 934 Turbo RSR page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 00:48, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! : Thanks!! ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 17:14, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Pictures you do not own Per guidelines we cannot post pictures that are not our own. This is a test 86 (talk) 15:12, September 3, 2015 (UTC) : I own hwtreasure.com. I have watermarked the pictures with my website name. ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 16:24, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I saw that...so I reverted those. The 2016's are from ebay all from one specific seller. Are those yours as well? This is a test 86 (talk) 18:40, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Uh....yeah. Why would I break Wikia's rules...? ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 22:42, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::The domain data names a different owner... image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png :::::: @User:Tszuta For which ones? ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 13:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :::: You should not replace loose images with carded one all ready there. Loose images take priority over carded one. Editing rules are there for a reason. Carded first than Loose and than if a better image of a loose image can go on. Nerdo921 Nerdo921 (talk) : Ok. I'm sorry. I didn't know that. ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 12:45, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Thumbnail Coding I just wanted to let you know to stop using thumbnail coding in the tables. It does not belong there. It takes people like me a long time to go around and remove this spurious coding when we could be doing something else. So, try to remember not to use thumbnail coding in the various tables that tell about the different versions of the cars. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 22:25, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :@HaarFager I am sorry. I do not know how to get it off. I just use the Classic Editor and click something like "Add media." If I use the source editor, that takes a long time to do stuff with. How can I make it quit? ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 22:28, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't really know what you're talking about. I just click the link at the top of each page that says, "edit this page." Then I go in and add whatever image I have to add, using the code already used by all the other pictures. If your edit doesn't look like everybody else's on the page, you did something wrong and undo it. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 22:51, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm...Are you using HTML to do it? I just use standard text... ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 22:53, September 8, 2015 (UTC)